A New HeadWarbler
by djantje
Summary: SLASH! MAYBE ONE-SHOT! Blaine goes back to Dalton to see how his Warbler's are doing without him. He doesn't seem to hit it off with the new leader of the Warbler's but before long, they become very close! First story - Be Kind!


It was an odd Saturday in Blaine's life. He had spent the last boring week at McKinley with New Directions. Although he could see that he was happy with Kurt, his life just wasn't what it used to be.

He still remembered his status at Dalton and he just couldn't manage to get that same recognition at McKinley. It just felt like he had moved from Lima High – People just had no respect for him.

He wanted to go back to Dalton to see how they were getting on. He knew that they would be missing him. It was over a month since he had left the Warblers and they only had a month until Regionals. They were surely missing him already. His second in command had been Wes and everyone really knew that if he was choosing the songs, they hadn't a hope. He had a flair for opera and had always wanted to take on Pavarotti at competition level. It always took Blaine's soft hands to keep them on track to wins. Nobody was able to resist his ways before – all that changed when he transferred to McKinley. Finn and Puck had zero respect, but Sam was just plain rude to him.

All this worrying was starting to get to Blaine so he decided on making his first return trip to Dalton to see his Warblers.

When Blaine arrived at the 18th century castle that had been renovated into the academy, he felt at home again (although he knew that he could never tell this to Kurt – he would think that he had left his boyfriend down). He walked through the solid oak front doors and took the open corridor on the left down past three imposing doors to the one that he knew hid the choir room. They were rehearsing their latest song, but 'Call Me Maybe' didn't seem like a Wes kinda song.

He peeked his head in the door and the first person he saw was most definitely not Wes. Wes looked OK, but the boy that stood before him was much more than just OK. The specimen at the front of the Warblers was a God.

Blaine had always considered himself to be pretty sexy, and if he was honest with himself, there weren't many around McKinley or Dalton that really compared, but this guy – a new guy Blaine had never laid eyes on before – radiated from the crowd.

As soon as the teen saw Blaine's curls through the crack in the door, he leapt towards him and pinned him up against the wall.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" he screamed at him.

"I'm here to see my friends!" retaliated Blaine.

"No, you're here to spy on our Regionals performance"

"I – eh – no! Who the hell are you to be talking to me like that?"

Blaine didn't know what had gotten into him. It wasn't like him to get so angry with people, especially people with such hot bodies.

"I'm Sebastian Smyth, who the hell are you?"

"Blaine _fucking _Anderson (now cursing – this really wasn't like him!). The old Warbler leader".

"Well if it isn't the famous Blaine" said Sebastian condescendingly while releasing Blaine from his tight grip and walking away towards the other Warblers.

"So, you've seen them" Sebastian said "I guess you can go now"

"I have no intention of going until I get a chance to talk to my friends _in private_."

"Alright, alright. I get the message. The sinner you talk to your little bitches the sooner we can get back to their mediocre singing".

All Blaine could think about while Sebastian was leaving was how he would never have said that about _his _Warblers. Once Sebastian had left the Warblers started crowding around Blaine.

"Wow you were a bit tough on Seb, Blaine…" said one.

"Yeah, I thought you could have at least given him some respect since he took over when _you _left us just before one of our most important competitions of the year" said another.

Blaine was shocked at this new change in atmosphere at Dalton. Things were different since he left. Firstly, he didn't expect that they would have been able to cope without him and secondly that they would all be so hostile towards him.

"I left for my boyfriend, not that any of ye would understand that" Blaine was really starting to get sarcastic and narky towards them.

"Well Sebastian ditched his boyfriend so he could come here to help us – he values us."

Sebastian was gay. Not that that was such a huge surprise, considering his well manicured hair and his soft skin (even if that nice, soft skin was his arm pressing against Blaine's neck).

"Well, if that's how ye really feel about me, then I don't believe that I should stay here for much longer."

"I have to agree with you there, Blaine" said Wes from the back of the room, watching all the time. Sebastian probably doesn't know how much of a threat he is.

Blaine stormed out of the room and made his way down the less-familiar corridor towards the front door when he was caught by someone and dragged into an empty classroom. Pushed up against the blackboard, there wasn't much that he could do as the slightly taller boy had him pinned. Sebastian had a devilish smile on his face as he knew that Blaine was going nowhere.

"Wha-what do you want from me!" screamed Blaine from his compromised position.

"I saw how you were looking at me in the choir room. You _want _me. You want my cock down your throat. Repressed thoughts just aren't very good, now are they Blaine" said Sebastian as he started undoing Blaine's jeans.

"I … I can't – I have a boyfriend – Let me go!" but resistance was futile. At this stage, Sebastian had Blaine's jeans on the ground his balls in his hand.

Sebastian started taking off his own pants and Blaine could feel himself growing hard. There wasn't much protection to hide from Sebastian's wandering eyes. He wouldn't spend long undoing his pants and he would see hoe Blaine was reacting.

"Ahhh, I see that you are enjoying this much more than you're letting on" said Sebastian as he saw Blaine's quickly growing member.

"Do you think it would be alright if I let you go" he said "I want you to enjoy this as much as I am going to"

Blaine gave a quick nod. Although he didn't want to admit it, he wanted this as much as Sebastian did. When he was released, he fell straight to his knees and pressed his face against Sebastian's package. He tore at the pair of green boxers until he finally managed to cut them apart and let loose the 9 inch monster that was Sebastian's cock.

Blaine sucked at at from every angle as he learned what made his nemesis moan with pleasure. He licked, sucked, lapped and blowed on every millimeter of the uncut dick until Sebastian sprayed his load all over Blaine's face. Blaine stood up and let Sebastian clean his own jizz off his face.

Blaine himself was almost about to jizz and Sebastian leaned over the teacher's desk with his ass bare. Blaine ploughed straight in without any lube – he deserved this after Sebastian stole his Warbler's from him. He only lasted about a minute of hard, strong action until he let his load fly into Sebastian's crevice.

Both men put back on their clothes, kissed each other (they still had the taste of Sebastian's juice on their lips) and left.

A lot had changed inside the empty classroom that day. They had an understanding now and a relationship had formed.

Leave reviews/comments/criticisms please! This is my first fanfic – don't be too mean! Hopefully the first of many!


End file.
